devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Rachana Ceruza
Rachana Ceruza is based on the user RainbyAnon 'Appearance' Rachana wears the standard Haze outfit from Team Dimensiona togherter with purple cat ear headphones. Rachana has purple hair put into a ponytail and always carries around her trusty red pencil (not a crayon). 'Personality' Rachana is a nice and kind girl however she's extremely obsessed with making her drawings perfect to a point where she will lock herself in her room and barely eat, drink or sleep while drawing the same picture over and over again till it's perfect. This obessession for drawing leaves her to be a bit unsocial & shut-in. Rachana also becomes extremely mad if her red pencil is taken away for no real reason. 'Backstory' Rachana was always drawing, carrying around a notebook to doodle in aswell as a red pencil to draw with. When Rachana took a journey across the country to find new inspiration for her drawings she eventually ended up joining Team Dimensiona because there were so many strange & colorfull people in the organization meaning there was more then enough inspiration for her to draw. Chester took Rachana's red pencil while she was sleeping once. When Rachana woke up later to find out the pencil was gone she went absolutely mad attacking others to force them to tell her where her pencil was only calming down after Chester had given it back (and got a black eye). Other interns rumor that Rachana has been heard at night in her room mumbling "I love you, Pencil". 'Power' Rachana is a Haze user who uses her power to create illusions based on her drawings & doodles to attack with. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Doodlenaut" Rachana draws 1 of a random array of doodles (all cosmetic with no changing effects) then fires the doodle forward dealing medium damage to enemies hit. '''E: '"Sheer Art Attack" ''Rachana creates a circle on the ground in which she doodles a random dangerous location such as a pitfall, an active volcano, a sea full of sharks and etc. When an enemy enters into this circle they will begin taking medium damage aslong as they are in the drawing. The drawing lasts for 4 seconds. If drawn on paper it will last 6 seconds. '''R: '"Scribble Page" ''Rachana creates a large sheet of paper infront of her which then falls to the ground dealing low damage to enemies hit. If Rachana uses her attacks while standing on the paper their damage is slightly buffed. The paper lasts for 5 seconds and has a high cooldown '''F:' "My pencil.." ''Rachana severly increases the size of her pencil causing her attacks to increase in size and damage for the next 7 seconds. 'Trivia''' - "Rachana" means "Creation" referring to the fact she creates drawings. - Rachana's last name "Ceruza" is Hungarian for "Pencil" (according to Google). - The red pencil thing is an inside joke :U. - "Sheer Art Attack" is a reference to the JoJo franchise villian Kira Yoshikage's stand Killer Queen's 2nd ability "Sheer Heart Attack". Category:Blog posts